Tomorrow Never Came
by Jayne Foyer
Summary: Nearly twenty-five years after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, the Gaang has grown up, and now have children of their own. But all is not peaceful. The death of a leader in one of the four nations causes unrest, and there are whispers of rebellion...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Aang watched his daughter as she, in amazement, wandered through the ruins. "Who is this?" she asked, pointing towards a statue.

"That's Monk Gyatso – yes, the man your brother is named after. He taught me everything I know."

"Wow."

There was nothing for a moment, then Kana said, "Dad?...how old were you when you got your tattoos?"

He smiled at her. "I was twelve. But, then again, I _am _the Avatar." Kana laughed.

"How old was everybody else when _they _got their tattoos?"

Aang's smile faltered slightly. "I…usually everyone got their tattoos around twenty. So you're exceptionally talented, for your age."

Suddenly, Kana looked nervous. "Does it hurt?"

"Getting the tattoos?" Kana nodded. Aang sighed. "Yeah, it does. A lot. But you can tell me to stop at any time."

Kana looked at him once, then nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

He put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and slowly took her to a room with a flat, wooden table. Aang motioned to the table. "You have to lay there." Gently, he took a small swath of cloth and laid it down. "Face down. I'll be right back, let me get the materials." He left the room. Kana took a deep breath, then, after closing the door, unclasped her shirt, and slowly pulled it off. She ran her hand down her back, then pulled away her chest wrappings – the tattoos did go all the way down the back, after all. After sliding off her forearm protectors, she laid down on the table, taking a deep breath, remembering all her father had taught her on dealing with pain. "_Count to one thousand, concentrate only on the numbers_," he had told her. "_And it'll be over before you know it._"

Then, she remembered her mother's necklace, and she reached up to take it off – but it wasn't there. Kana shook her head, recalling that she had left it with her mother. Suddenly, she felt a wave of remorse. Her mother. How could she have been so cruel to her?... After all, Katara did just want the best for her daughter, even though Kana had a hard time believing it. But then again, Katara had let her temper get out of control, and had said some things that were just absolutely _inexcusable_ – even Kana's father agreed with that. But perhaps she should have said something to her mother, instead of just leaving the necklace on her bed. Kana sighed and shook her head. There was a knock on the door. "Honey?" came her father's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she called back, quickly lying back down on the table. The door opened and Aang entered the room, smiling at his daughter. She smiled nervously back.

"Okay," he said, laying everything out in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You really want this?"

"Dad, I'm one of the last airbenders left on earth," she replied. "I want to keep my people's customs alive."

Aang hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. If you need me to stop at any time, just raise your hand." He produced a small block of wood. "Here, bite down on this. I don't want you accidently chewing your tongue off."

Kana made a face, but took the block without protest. "Come on," she said. "Let's do this before I change my mind." Aang blinked a few times, but nodded all the same.

He knew exactly how to do this, and also knew that the ceremony had to be performed by an air nomad. And, on any other young airbender, he probably would have been honored to be included…but this was his _daughter._ How was he supposed to put her through this much pain?

He parted her long, dark hair, exposing her warm, unblemished neck. What was he thinking? He was going to ruin his daughter's perfect body forever with this! This was a stupid idea.

He took a deep breath and, dipping the tool in ink, got to work. There was a tiny gasp when he first broke the skin, and he recoiled at the sight of blood, but he continued anyway. Kana had convinced him that this was what she wanted, and who was he to refuse her wishes?

Eventually, Aang noticed that his daughter's breathing was unusually fast and sweat was beginning to appear on her upper brow. He paused. "Should I stop?"

She shook her head and, stoically, he put the brush down to her skin again. In an attempt to pull her mind away from the pain, he began to talk to her. "I remember, the whole time I was getting tattoos, Monk Gyatso was babbling on and on to me – that was the one time he told me the secret ingredient to his cakes. It was firegrass, by the way. While we're here, why don't we bake some cakes? Yeah, we could even take some home to your brother and sister." Aang carefully avoided mentioning Katara. Kana noticed, though, and a look of shame passed over her face. Aang's voice softened. "Just give her some time," he said. "You know how she gets."

Unfortunately, the block of wood in Kana's mouth prevented her from replying, but Aang understood the general gist. "She didn't mean what she said. She speaks before she thinks, you know that. You just have to let her blow off some steam."

There were a few more moments of silence, then Kana twirled her finger around, again and again, creating a miniature whirlwind beneath her. Aang gently put a hand on her arm. "Please stop. I _really_ don't want to mess up." She nodded and moved no more.

Finally, Aang picked up the damp rag next to him and wiped the blood and extra ink off his daughter's hand. "You're done," he said in relief.

Kana spat the block of wood out of her mouth and said, "For the love of Agni, that was _painful_." Aang smiled.

"But now you're an honorary airbender! Well, without the sky bison. Speaking of sky bison…" He strode to the window and blew the bison whistle. "_Appa! _Don't you want to see Kana's new tattoos?"

A huge, furry creature appeared at the window, roared, then did a back flip in air. Kanna laughed. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her face. She grimaced at the pain, but stared at it in wonder all the same.

"This is so weird," she said. Blood began pooling around the ink again. Aang quickly wiped it away.

"They need a while to heal. And, if I remember correctly, they get really itchy, but you just have to bear it. Okay?"

"Yeah, I got it," she said. Aang took the rag and wiped off some more blood. "When do they stop bleeding?"

"A while. You don't want to move for at least an hour, in case you crack open some of the scabs." Kana shuddered.

"That's disgusting."

"It's the truth."

Kana sighed. "Okay, so I just have to lay here for an hour?"

"Yeah." Aang sat down next to his daughter's head and reached out a hand to stroke her hair affectionately.

There were a few moments of silence. Then, Kana asked, "Dad? After the Air Nomads here were killed, was this place ever used for anything else?"

Aang looked out the window, suddenly lost in thought. "Not really. Well. This was the place where Zuko joined our group, before the war ended."

Kana's eyes widened. "No way! _Here?_ It's, like, historical or something then, isn't it?" Aang laughed.

"It's historical anyway, Kana."

"Well, not to other people it isn't. I mean, you know how they are. _Oh, you're the last airbender, that's amazing, wow, so sad your people are dead._ But if this is the place where Fire Lord Zuko joined the Avatar's group for the first time, that would give it some meaning to other people!" She laughed. "Dad, we could have this massive rebuilding project if the people knew about this!"

Aang inspected her tattoos, which were already beginning to heal. He wished he had Katara with him to help heal them. "Spoken like a true member of the Fire Nation, Kana."

She didn't flinch. "Dad, I _am _Fire Nation. Just as much as I am Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomad. You're the _Avatar_, and we've never stayed in one place too long. I'm a citizen of every nation."

"Yes, but when I die you and your children are going to be the only Air Nomads left, and I want you to pass on the traditional customs and ideals."

"What if, to survive, the Air Nomads needed to change their ideals? They didn't have a proper military, and they were massacred for it. I'm still an Air Nomad, Dad, I'm just thinking ahead."

"I just don't think the Monks would want to change their ways."

Kana sighed. "A lot of things change in one hundred years, Dad."

"I know," said Aang. He let out a tiny bark of laughter. "I definitely know."

The conversation, although serious, was not an argument. Kana and her father never had arguments – as opposed to Kana's mother, who could not go one day without a spat with her daughter. Aang had originally intended to wait until his daughter's sixteenth birthday to bring her to the Western Air Temple for her tattoos, but, while at the Fire Nation capital, Katara and Kana had gotten into a fight like no other. Kana acted like a true Air Nomad, attempting to resolve the conflict before it began, holding her tongue when she needed too, and only speaking the truth. Katara hadn't liked the truth very much. For the first time, Aang had been afraid that Katara might actually have _hit _their daughter. She restrained herself, though. And, after a brief conversation with the Fire Lord, Aang had taken Kana on their trip to the nearest Air Temple, to become a true airbender.

And now, Aang's eldest daughter lay on the table before him, looking more fragile than ever. Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. Her lips were forming silent words – that was how he knew she was thinking hard. She could do this for hours, trying to sort out her thoughts into something she could understand. Usually, it was crazy ideas about the current state of the world, but sometimes she found something that no one else had considered. Aang had once even suggested a few of her ideas to the Fire Lord, and that was how the Four Nations was given its flag, its postal system, and universal currency. Zuko valued her opinion just as much as Aang's because, although she was young, she seemed to understand a person by just speaking to them. It seemed that Kana was a perfect mix of her father and mother.

The sun dipped below the windowsill, marking an hour gone. Aang stood up and handed his daughter her clothes, then turned away as she slipped them on. "_Ouch_ – are they supposed to hurt?"

"They'll feel better in a day or two."

"So are we going home or what?" Aang turned back to her daughter, fully dressed and grinning at him. There was a slight redness around the tattoos he could see, but other than that, she looked like one of the Air Nomad nuns.

"Not yet, I think. There are still a lot of things I'd like to show you about this place," said Aang, helping Kana to her feet. Her eyes lit up at his comment.

"Like what?"

"Like…the all-day echo chamber. And the giant Pai Sho table. And the Hall of Statues. Now that I think about it, we're not going to have much time to get through everything." He smiled at Kana. She sighed.

"Why do we even have to go back? Can't we just spend a long while here?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to be back at the Fire Nation capital in a week. There's an important peace negotiation that I have to be there for."

"With the Water Tribes?"

"The new Earth King, actually. I think he's your age," said Aang, as they slowly made their way out of the room.

"Seriously?" She smiled. "Weird. I don't think _I _could rule the Earth Kingdom. Knowing me, I'd probably launch the world into another war." She laughed at the possibility. Aang only managed a weak smile.

"Well, he does have his council of generals," said Aang. "Besides, it can't be that hard to sit in a throne and listen to old men talk all day."

Kana snickered. "That's exactly what Fire Lord Zuko does all day. I bet Lu Ten can't wait to become Fire Lord." Aang laughed.

"No, Lu Ten would throw a ball every week," he said, shaking his head. "He loves to party."

"I think Sozin would make a better Fire Lord," said Kana mildly. "He's really interested in state matters, isn't he?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah."

There was silence. Then, Kana asked, "What do you know?"

"What?"

"You know something, don't you? About Sozin. Or about Lu Ten. Something that you don't want to tell me."

For a split second, Aang was surprised, then he remembered that this was what made his daughter so popular. _She always knew._ "Well," he said smoothly. "If I don't want to tell you, I'm not likely to actually tell you, am I?"

She paused for a moment, thinking about his statement, then shrugged. "It was worth a try. But I think I know anyway."

"What do you think you know?" asked Aang, mildly interested. Kana smiled and looked up at the sky.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Lu Ten would rather spend his time with his cousin Roku on Ember Island than be supreme ruler of the Fire Nation. He knows how much his little brother would love to have that title, but Sozin won't get it unless Lu Ten dies, which probably isn't going to happen anytime soon. He asked his dad to revoke his birthright, didn't he? Lu Ten, I mean."

Aang smiled knowingly. "Did Lu Ten tell you this?"

"Nope. I guessed."

"You're far too good at that."

"I know. Zuko tells me that all the time."

Aang laughed. "You should get some sleep," he said, noting the darkness that had settled around the temple. Kana yawned.

"Okay." She paused. "Just one more question, though."

"What is it?"

"What happened to _that?_" She pointed towards a ledge above them – one that was crumbled and ruined beyond the rest of the temple. Aang smiled faintly, reminded of a near death experience – one of the things that had convinced him to let Zuko into the group.

"Combustion Man happened," said Aang with a grin. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Go to bed. Goodnight, Kana."

"'Night Dad."

As she turned to find the room that he had shown her earlier, Aang called, "I love you, honey." Kana waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Love you too Dad." Aang smiled as his daughter retreated. He could barely believe that things had gotten so far since the last time he was here. Twenty-four years since he defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Sixteen years since Kana was born. Everything had finally settled down – there had not been a major revolt in ten years, and everyone was hopeful that the world might finally be at peace…

Kana reached her room quickly. She could deal with the pain better than she let on, but she knew that her father felt the need to help her, to comfort her, so she kept the act up for his sake. Sitting down on the flat bed in the room, she slipped off her clothes again and tied her hair up with a length of ribbon, exposing the tattoos on her body. They stung when they hit the air, but it was worth it, to know that she was, finally, an airbending master. Digging through the small pouch she had brought with her, she pulled out a small mirror and held it up to her face, examining her features. Her hairline was nearly at the top of her head, something she had done in preparation a while ago, but it was so strange to see that blue arrow painted on her forehead. There were now only two people in the entire world with these tattoos – her and her father. It was amazing to think that the whole Air Nation was going to descend from her and her children. She knew she probably wouldn't live to see the day, but she was sure that, eventually, the Air Nomads would return to inhabit these silent temples.

And to think that every airbender in the world would descend from _her. _She smiled, and, as she closed her eyes, she thought she could hear the echoes that had been and would be, of Air Nomad children and masters and monks and nuns and _people…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat in her home across from the Fire Nation palace with a blank sheet of paper in front of her, waiting for inspiration to strike her. Somewhere, lying just beneath the surface, she was still simmering with anger at her daughter, but she knew that there was no point. Kana was not at fault here; _she _was. And, being the adult, it was up to her to apologize first.

The door slid open behind her. She turned around to see her youngest daughter, Emi, lingering on the threshold. "Come here, sweetie," Katara said, holding her arms out to the child. Emi ambled over and sat down in her mother's lap. Katara sighed and stroked her hair. Another figure appeared at the door.

"It's weirdly quiet without you and Kana at each other's throats all the time."

Katara didn't look at her son. There was an edge in his voice that she didn't like, but she knew that she deserved it.

"What? Ican talk to you like that, but Kana can't?"

"I thought you were going to go see Ozu at the palace."

"He's in a meeting with his father for another hour or two. But, believe me, if he wasn't, I would _not _be here."

"Don't start, Gyatso," she said sharply. Emi reached up and put her arms around her mother's neck.

"Sorry, Mom," said Gyatso, his voice totally devoid of emotion. Katara hated Zuko's son for teaching him how to do that. There were a few moments of silence. Then, "Are you writing to her? Bad idea. She knows that any apology from _you _will be completely insincere. Don't add insult to injury."

"Go to your room."

"That's where I was headed."

He slid the door shut again. Emi put her mouth close to her mother's ear and whispered a few words. "No, Emi," replied Katara. "I'm not mad at Kana anymore." Emi whispered something else. "No. I'm not mad at Gyatso either." The little girl nodded and left the room, probably to attempt to console her brother. She was six years old, Katara and Aang's youngest daughter. It had been a surprise when Katara had gotten pregnant the third time – they had been content to have only two children, Kana, ten years old at the time, and Gyatso, who had been eight. But Emi was such a blessing – between Kana and Gyatso, Katara barely had a minute when she wasn't angry at someone. It was almost impossible to be angry at Emi, though. She was unlike Katara's other two children had been at that age. Instead of demanding attention, loudly and obnoxiously, Emi was a quiet, well-mannered child who had the innate ability to calm anyone down.

Katara turned back to the blank page. Maybe she should write to Aang, and he could talk to Kana for her. It might be a spineless decision, but at least Aang would be able find the right words. Aang always knew what to say.

At least, he knew what to say to Kana. Gyatso was a mystery to both Katara _and _Aang. He was only ever happy in the presence of his two best friends, Zuko's youngest son Ozu and Sokka's only daughter, Yue, and occasionally with his sisters.

In his room, Gyatso laid on his bed, silently staring up at the ceiling. He was sick of his mother. He was sick of sitting here, doing nothing, at the same age as his parents when they had saved the world. He was sick of holding on. He was sick of _being_.

There was a knock on his door, then the door slid open and Emi poked her head in. "Mommy isn't mad at you," she said. Gyatso smiled halfheartedly at her.

"I know. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She left. Gyatso sighed. He missed Yue, who had had to go back to the Southern Water Tribe when their grandfather decided to pass on the title of chief to Yue's father. At least he still had Ozu, though – but considering how many peace meetings the prince had had to attend, it was almost as if he wasn't there either.

Almost unconsciously, Gyatso's hand rose and began to move slowly. The water in the bowl that always sat on his desk twirled and spiraled into the air, violently twisting itself into grotesque shapes, exactly the type of bending that his mother had tried to convince him not to do. Maybe he should go see Irah, Ozu's sister. But he quickly decided against that. She was too…apathetic. Gyatso allowed himself a chuckle. _He _was calling _her _apathetic? Guiltily, he flipped over on his bed so he was facing the wall. He was such a hypocrite.

After a few moments of gloomy silence, a loud rapping sound came from his window. Instantly alert, he sprung to the window and threw it open.

A large, dark hawk was sitting on the windowsill. Gyatso recognized the bird as Sun, the messenger hawk that Yue's father had given her for her thirteenth birthday. He quickly slid the sheet of paper out of the bird's pouch and smoothed it flat.

_Gyatso-_

_We're going down to the Northern Water Tribe for the New Moon Celebration. We could stop by the capital to see you, but I would love to meet you at the North Pole. It's way closer to where you are than the South Pole, so you just might be able to convince your parents to let you come. Invite Ozu, too, but if he's too busy with all his princely duties, then that's okay. We'll be at the North Pole in three weeks. Be there!_

_Love,__  
Yue_

Gyatso smiled at her scrawled, loopy writing. The whole letter just stank of his cousin. She was ridiculously optimistic, but at the same time one of the only people Gyatso felt he could really trust.

He carefully folded the paper and tucked it into a pocket. Tomorrow, he would ask his mother. And he would phrase it just perfectly, about wanting to see his aunt and uncle and cousin, so she would have no choice but to let him go.

Dropping the letter on his desk, he fell back down on his bed again. He thought vaguely about his sister, and how she and his father were at the Western Air Temple, and how she was becoming a _true airbender_, like his father had always wanted…

There was an odd feeling in his heart. Along with the hint of jealously that coated his thoughts of Kana, there was also something different.

Oh, who was he kidding. He _missed _his sister, as annoyingly perfect as she was. The two of them had almost never been separated, and although most of the time Gyatso could barely stand her, he knew that he couldn't be _Gyatso _without an irritating older sister who everyone loved.

And another thing; it wasn't _fair _that Gyatso was a waterbender, while Kana was an airbender. His father was always teaching Kana something, or introducing Kana to some important official, or telling her about the airbender culture. It took Gyatso's mother less than a year to train him and teach him her culture, so he couldn't understand why his father was _still _teaching Kana.

It was difficult, having the Avatar as your father. There was _always _something else. And who was Gyatso to deny his father his duties? The world was definitely more important that the Avatar's son. Obviously this was true, since pretty much everyone seemed to care more about _everything else _than him.

He groaned and rolled over in bed. If only he had a _normal _life.

Across the road, in the palace, Zuko was sitting on his throne, his son Sozin on his right, his son Ozu on his left. It was indeed an important meeting, but it had gotten to the point where his advisors were just discussing statistics and reports and other small issues. He glanced at Sozin, who was staring raptly at the advisors, obviously paying the utmost attention. Ozu, on the other hand, showed signs of his drowsiness. His eyes were straying around the room boredly, and he was leaning heavily on his hands. Zuko sighed and looked back at the men reciting numbers in front of him.

"Gentlemen," said Zuko softly. "Is there anything else of real importance?"

The men in the room all exchanged looks, then shook their heads. "No, my Lord."

"Good. Then I declare this meeting adjourned." The men nodded, bowed, and backed out of the room.

"Wait, they weren't _really _finished, were they?" asked Sozin. Zuko shook his head.

"No, they weren't, but it was getting boring, so I ended the meeting."

"Dad, you can't do that."

"Yes I can. I'm Fire Lord." He smiled at his son. Sozin rolled his eyes. Ozu laughed. He was already on his feet, stretching out his limbs.

"Man, that was so long. How many hours have we been in here, like, eight?"

Sozin shot a glare at his brother as the three of them headed towards the door of the throne room. "We've only been in here for three and a half hours, Icebrain."

"Sozin, what did your mother tell you about using that term?"

"It's just a word, Dad."

"It's like Gyatso calling you a Firebrain," said Ozu, grinning. "It's offensive to their _culture_, jeez Sozin."

"Whatever."

Zuko smiled at the two boys bantering. It bothered Mai to hear them teasing each other like that, but Zuko didn't have a problem with it. It wasn't harming anyone, and they were brothers; what else was to be expected?

The rest of the imperial family was sitting in the main quarters. Mai was sitting with one arm around Irah, her and Zuko's only daughter, who was moodily staring at something in the distance. Lu Ten was sitting with his cousin Roku on a separate couch, laughing uproariously at something. Zuko sat down next to his wife.

"So how was the meeting?" asked Mai, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, you know," he said. "Just like all of the other ones. And did you know, the Earth King reestablished the Dai Lee? I didn't know that."

"Ah, what _is_ it with the Earth Kingdom and secret police?" said Mai, shaking her head comically. Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"Irah, you want to hear about the meeting?" asked Sozin.

"No."

"Why not? It was pretty interesting."

"Sozin, your idea of interesting is the equivalent of Dad's sense of humor."

"That's pretty mean, Irah."

"Hey!" interjected Zuko. "I have a sense of humor."

Mai patted her husband on the cheek consolingly. "Of course you do, honey."

Lu Ten and Roku burst into another fit of laughter.

Once they had calmed themselves down, Zuko asked, "Roku, is your mom here? I thought she was coming down today."

"Oh, you know she never shows up," he said lightly. "She gave me some generic excuse before I left, but she just doesn't like the palace."

"That's too bad," said Mai. "I'd love to see her again."

"Just say the word, Mai," said Zuko with a smile. "And I'll get to on a boat to Ember Island _and _a platter of fruit tarts."

Mai laughed. Ozu, Sozin, Irah and Lu Ten exchanged looks.

There was a moment of silence, then Ozu said, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He leapt to his feet and bounded to the door. "Where are you going?" called Zuko, but he was already out the door.

"Probably to Katara's," said Mai. "He mentioned something about visiting Gyatso earlier."

"Of course," Zuko said. "He likes Aang's family more than he likes us, I swear."

"Is that really that surprising?" asked Irah, rolling her eyes. Lu Ten and Roku laughed.

Zuko's eyes slowly took in the people in the room, laughing (or, in Irah's case, almost smiling), and he smiled. _This _was what he had saved the world for.

----------------------------------------------

So yeah. This is my sequel to "Time, Truth, and Hearts", which you can find on my profile. But it's barely even related to that story. Everything will be explained. I'll update chapters very, VERY slowly, because I don't know if it's even worth it to put the whole thing up. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sokka sat at his desk, going over a map intently. It was going to take a while to get to the North Pole. He just hoped it didn't take _too _long. Suki was with child, and she had assured him that she had at least two months yet, but he wasn't sure. Yue had come a month earlier than expected, while they had been at the Fire Nation capital, and Sokka wanted to have at least one child born in his home.

Fleetingly, he wished that he had Appa to take them. Sky-bison was the fastest way to get anywhere, even with the new Fire Nation machines that Zuko had sent him, the ones that raced over land and could be easily loaded onto a ship.

A pair of hands appeared on his shoulder. He smiled at the familiar touch and took them in his own hands.

"How much longer until we leave?" asked Suki, sitting down next to her husband.

"First thing tomorrow," said Sokka. "As soon as I can figure out how to use those Fire Nation machines."

"You've been studying them for weeks," said Suki, with a smile. "What more could you possibly need to know about them?"

"It's more like, what _don't _I need to know about them?" he said, returning her smile. "Fire Nation technology has always been pretty weird."

"Right. Well, Yue's pretty anxious to go."

"Really? Where is she?"

"Aijin's making sure she's up to the journey. Her allergies have been acting up lately, so we have to be careful what we give her."

"Suki, we're always careful."

"I know. I just want her to be safe."

Sokka kissed his wife on the cheek. Nearer to forty than she would like to admit, the shadows of wrinkles were beginning to show around her eyes and mouth. She told him it made her feel old, but he thought it just made her more beautiful.

And it wasn't a surprise that Yue wanted to leave so badly. She refused to talk about it, but the last time she had seen Gyatso, something had happened. Sokka didn't know if they got into an argument or what, but he knew that, even a few weeks later, she used to cry alone in her room about it. Suki had only attempted to ask her about it once, and after that had followed the largest argument Yue had ever had with _anybody._

Suki grunted slightly and frowned, rubbing her belly. "What's wrong?" asked Sokka, concerned. Out of three pregnancies (current one excluded), only one child had survived past the second week: Yue. If things didn't work out this time, they weren't going to try again.

"Nothing," replied Suki, shaking her head. "Just kicking."

Sokka smiled and put his hand on her stomach. Kicking was a good sign. Suki closed her eyes and leaned her head back. At the baby's fluttering kick, he sighed and leaned in to kiss her on the neck, holding her head with one hand. She smiled on his lips, and took his free hand.

"_Ahem_."

The two of them looked around to the doorway, where Hakoda, Sokka's father, was slowly making his way in. He smiled at them. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I need to discuss something with Sokka." He nodded towards his daughter-in-law. "You're welcome to stay, Suki."

"What's up?" asked Sokka.

Hakoda took a deep breath. "I'll get to the point. Sokka, I'm an old man now. My father, and my father's father, were all dead and gone by my time. The Southern Water Tribe has always had a young, new leader to be governed by."

Suki's eyes widened as she realized where this was going. Sokka showed no sign of surprise.

"Son, I would be honored if you would accept the position of Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, the position that I have just vacated."

Something like delight passed over Sokka's face, but he remained calm. "Of course."

Hakoda grinned and held out an arm for his son to grasp. Sokka did so, then embraced his father quickly.

"Well, that was easier than I had anticipated," said Hakoda cheerily. "What a relief. No more tiresome meetings!"

"You're so lazy."

"No, I'm old! There's a difference."

Sokka grinned. "Thanks Dad."

"You deserve it, son."

A voice was carrying from outside. "STOP IT! _NO! MORE!_"

A young girl shot into the room and slid behind her father.

"Yue, what are you-"

But Yue put a finger to her lips and pointed to the door, where Aijin was slipping in. "Where did that girl go? I was just trying to give her more herbs for the journey…"

Sokka, Suki and Hakoda laughed.

"Maybe that's enough," said Sokka, gently pulling his daughter out from behind him. "She'll survive."

"I don't even need any of these," said Yue, holding a large pouch in her hands. "I promise to stay away from sea prunes, and armadillo-bears, and dolphin-whales, and anything else that I don't know what exactly is in it. Okay?"

"But what if-"

"I _promise!_"

Aijin sighed. "Alright, alright, I trust you." She glanced once at Hakoda, then at Sokka. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" asked Yue, suddenly curious.

Hakoda nodded and smiled.

"Tell him _what?_" repeated Yue.

"Well," said Sokka, sweeping his daughter into a one-armed hug. "You are now the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Yue squealed. "_No way!_"

Sokka laughed and hugged her again. "No, really. You're, like, royalty now."

"_Princess Yue_…I like it!"

There was an odd pause and something strange passed over Sokka's face. "Yeah, we won't be calling you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still just a member of this tribe," said Suki, saving Sokka from an explanation. "And just because you're the Chief's daughter doesn't mean you get any special treatment."

"Okay," said Yue, with a smile. "I get it."

Once again, Sokka thanked the spirits that he daughter was so perfect. Like he needed to revisit _that _time again.

"Have you finished packing?" Suki asked Yue.

"_I _finished packing for her," said Aijin. "She really is a sluggish little child."

Yue laughed. "I love you, Gran-Gran." She hugged Aijin.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep (it was still light out; during the summer months, the sun never went down), Sokka kissed his wife and went to say goodnight to his daughter.

He knocked once, waited for a muffled, "Come in," then opened the door. Yue was sitting against the back of her bed, staring at her hands.

"Hey honey," said Sokka, sitting down on her bed.

"Hi Daddy."

"Are you excited to see your cousin?"

"Oh yeah. He still hasn't written back yet, though."

"It's only been a day."

"I…I know."

Sokka looked at her. "What's wrong? You look like there's something on your mind."

"Well…not really. I just want to see how Gyatso and Ozu are doing."

He nodded. "Right. Well. Love you." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll wake you up early tomorrow so we can get a move on. Goodnight."

He left. Yue sighed and rolled over in her bed, thinking about her cousin. They had met up several months ago at the Fire Nation capital, and Yue had discovered something she could have never guessed about Gyatso, even though they'd been friends since almost the moment they were born.

They had been sitting in the palace gardens. Gyatso and Ozu were staging a mock battle for Yue's entertainment. It had been stupid, yeah, but it was amusing. Fire against water. Nothing seemed to be working, because every time their elements clashed, it just turned into steam, which Ozu extracted the heat out of, then Gyatso bended into water again.

And then Gyatso had tripped on a tree root. Ozu had laughed and Gyatso had allowed himself a little grin. Ozu had offered his hand to help Gyatso up.

As he pulled the other boy to his feet, Gyatso's sleeves had fallen down slightly. Ozu had frozen, still holding Gyatso's hand.

Gyatso had tried to pull his hand away, but then Ozu had pushed up his sleeve and demanded, "What is this?"

Yue had walked over by that time. She stood next to Ozu, whose hands were firmly placed on Gyatso's forearms, exposing tiny white scars crisscrossing his arm. Disbelievingly, Yue had reached for his other arm, but he moved out of his reach, pulling his arm away from Ozu at the same time.

"Nothing," he had said.

"Nothing?" asked Yue, still stunned. "Gyatso, if those were what I think they are-"

"What do you think they are?"

"I think you did those to yourself," said Ozu quietly, without showing any emotion at all, like the true politician he was at heart.

"So what if I did?"

"So you need help if you did," said Yue. "That's not right."

"Not right? Don't talk to me about _not right_."

"Gyatso, we just want to help-"

"I don't _need _your help. Stop overreacting."

"We're not overreacting," said Yue. "We didn't _do_ anything!"

Gyatso had looked at them both, then sighed slowly. "I know. I know, I know, I know. But if my parents found out, you don't even know how bad they would be."

"But…why?" asked Yue, puzzled.

"Why do you think?" asked Gyatso somberly, turning away from them. "My family doesn't need me. My family doesn't _want _me. I'm just…here."

"Kana loves you. And so do we."

"Right. Of course."

"Please, don't be sarcastic."

He sighed again. "It's just hard. Sometimes…sometimes I feel like it would better if I just…let go…"

Ozu put a hand on his friend's shoulder urgently. "Gyatso, you can't think that way. Once you go down that road…there's no coming back."

"I know. But wouldn't some people just be happier if I didn't come back?"

That was about the time when Yue had started to cry. The two boys had stopped talking at once, and turned their attention to her, trying to stop her tears.

And even now, she could feel her eyes prickling with tears. It was so sad, to hear Gyatso talk like that. To hear him talk about himself that way, like he was worthless, like he wasn't worth being loved. And now she was going back to see him, and he hadn't responded to her letter yet, which could mean that something had happened to him…

She shook her head. Don't think that way. Don't think that way and it won't have happened. You've always believed in the power of human will, haven't you?

But she closed her eyes anyways and she prayed, she prayed to the spirits of the Fire Nation and the spirit of health and the spirit of hope and the spirit of the moon to make sure that _he was safe…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, Toph stood perfectly still as her personal maids applied her makeup, and combed her hair, and chose her dress. One of them whispered what she looked like in her ear as she was led to the Fire Lord's personal meeting room, where her presence had been requested. A young woman helped her to her seat, and she waited patiently for Zuko to enter the room.

She heard the door open and close, and Zuko's padded footsteps on the wood floor. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "Lu Ten and Roku decided it would be fun to mess with all the clocks and sundials in the palace."

"It's quite alright," she said mildly.

She felt his pause hesitantly for a moment, then sit down. "How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," she replied. "Same old, same old. How are the kids?"

"Fine, fine."

There was an awkward pause. At least, Zuko thought it was awkward. Toph betrayed no hint of anything other than pleasantness.

"Right. Well…as you probably know, the New Moon Festival is coming up in a while, and unfortunately the Earth King is scheduled to show up here during the celebrations."

"The New Moon Festival is a Water Tribe event," said Toph smoothly. "I don't understand your concern."

"I was thinking you might want to go down to the North Pole for a week or two. Azula's taking Roku, Lu Ten, Ozu and Gyatso, and Sokka, Suki and Yue are going to be there as well. I just thought you might want to catch up with a few old friends."

Toph was silent for a moment or two. "I _would_ like to see Sokka again," she said slowly. "But shouldn't the only ambassador for the Earth Nation be here when her king arrives?"

"Exactly. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go or stay."

She considered this for a few seconds. "The Earth King's just a teenager. I don't think he would mind much if I weren't here…"

"So…you want to go down to the North Pole with Azula?"

"No, I don't think I do."

Zuko inwardly sighed. Eighteen years ago, a spirit had granted Toph the wish of being able to see. Unfortunately, the wish had ended with the spirit's death – or, as Aang liked to say, _passing on_. Since that week of sight, she had not been…Toph. At first, she had been obsessed with her looks, makeup, dresses, everything had to be new and special and beautiful. Those years gradually passed, though, and now she was just this passive little woman who allowed herself to be handled.

"Then you want to stay here?"

"I think so. Maybe."

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Well. If you change your mind, they're leaving in a few days. I'll have Azula stop by, okay?"

"Of course."

Another silence. "Did you talk to Aang before he-"

"Oh, no, I haven't talked to him in a while. He's at the air temple with his daughter now, isn't he?"

"Yes. The Western Air Temple."

What was this? Toph's cold shell seemed to crack a little.

"Some good memories there, right?"

Zuko quickly thought back to the day when he joined the Avatar's group. He smiled guiltily. "Yeah, I remember that. I almost burned your feet off, didn't I?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"You couldn't walk for three days, and then only because Katara worked for an hour trying to heal you."

"Well…okay, it was pretty bad."

Zuko laughed. "It's good to hear from you again. You're usually so wrapped up in ambassador duties…"

"No, it's that _you're _always wrapped up in your Fire Lord duties. I haven't been doing anything."

"Nothing but moping."

"Zuko, don't make me get Mai."

He laughed again. She sighed. "I think I will go to the North Pole. It's been a while since I've seen Sokka."

"Great. I'll-"

The door slid open and some court official poked his head in. "Sir? You are scheduled to meet with the Gen-she clan in five minutes. Should I tell them to wait?"

Zuko looked at Toph, who nodded, silently saying, If you must. He smiled at her, stood up and bowed once. "I'll speak to you later, Toph Bei-Fong."

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko."

As he turned to leave, he thought he may have seen the traces of a smile on her face. He shook his head. What was _with _that woman?

On the other side of the palace, in rooms connected to those of the Fire Lord's eldest son Lu Ten, Azula's son finished a letter to his mother.

_Love you,_

_Roku_

He knew that his uncle had already requested that his mother escort Lu Ten, Ozu, Gyatso and he to the North Pole, and that she could not refuse, but he wanted to write to her about it anyway. Besides, she seemed to love getting letters from him when they were apart.

He also knew that his cousin, Lu Ten, didn't really care about where they were going, as long as there was going to be a party there, and Roku hadn't told his friend why he actually wanted to visit the North Pole. He wasn't an idiot; although his mother had never been married, he had figured out who his father was about four years ago. Well, it was kind of obvious. Roku had blue eyes and his skin tone was much darker than his mother's or his uncle's. It was clear that his father must have been of one of the Water Tribes. And, since the only man who was around his mother's age that Roku had _ever _seen around court was Sokka of the Southern Tribe, it wasn't really much of a challenge.

Also, considering how his mother had told him when he asked about it two years ago, there's wasn't much to dispute.

Officially, he wasn't part of the royal family. Firstly because his mother had given up her title as Princess before he was born, and secondly because all royalty must be purely Fire Nation – given that he was half Water Tribe, he didn't fit into that category either.

But he didn't envy his cousins. There was no way he would wish the burden of being a Fire Nation prince or princess on anyone. It was hard enough being royalty anyway, but the Fire Nation imperial family had to deal with all the resentment from the people of the other nations, the people that they had oppressed for one hundred years.

Of course, that all happened before Roku was born, but what was it they said? Don't children always have to pay for the mistakes of their fathers?

Or mother, in my case_, _thought Roku, leaning back in his chair. The only way my father is ever going to admit I exist is if I confront him at the North Pole…

So that is what I must do. Go to the North Pole, talk to him, face-to-face…

He smiled. This _had_ to work.

**----------------------------------------**

I know, this chapter is kind of disappointing. But wait until chapter three, it is very good.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As always during the summer, the North Pole was dark. The moon was hanging anxiously over the horizon, as if it yearned to disappear and bring night to the North Pole's sister tribe. It was supposedly the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep.

_Almost _everyone.

A single man was wide awake and slinking through the city, his thick buffalo-yak fur boots muffling his footsteps. He didn't glance behind him or slow his pace at all as he approached the royal housing. There were no guards on duty tonight – of course not, everyone was too exhausted from preparations for the New Moon Celebration. _Chief Arnook has grown soft in his old age,_ thought the man gleefully. _This won't even be a challenge._

The largest of the private rooms in the palace, the rooms of the Chief and his wife, were located at the very back of the building. The man continued to walk, an easy expression on his face. He could have been seen by anyone who glanced out of their rooms, but that didn't deter him. He made no attempt to conceal himself; he walked like a man with a purpose.

And a purpose he had. He smiled smugly and gently entered the Chief's room. Silence. The door to the Chief's bedroom stood right in front of the man.

Without making any noise, he stepped forward and into the bedroom of Chief Arnook and his wife. They were sleeping peacefully in their bed, oblivious of the threat within a few feet of them.

With a few long strides, the man was beside the Chief's wife. He trickled a few drops of the special potion he had stolen into her mouth, then gently shook her shoulders. "Darling," he murmured, mimicking the chief's voice perfectly, "I must go out. I will be back soon."

The woman frowned once, muttered something unintelligible in reply, then let the potion overwhelm her and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. The effects of the drink would wear off in a few hours, but that was more than enough time.

Grinning with delight, he crossed over to the man's side of the bed. With the same gentleness he had used with the wife, he shook the husband softly. His eyes flickered open. For a moment, he looked shocked, then his shock turned to confusion. "Hahn? What's going on? Is there trouble?"

Hahn smiled wanly at the man. "Yes, my Chief. There is much trouble. The Fire Nation is sending ambassadors to represent their country in our New Moon Festival."

The confusion deepened. "Yes, I know…my council invited them. What is it that-"

But he never finished his sentence, because at that very moment, Hahn's eyes narrowed and his hand shot out and caught the older man around the neck.

"It's your fault," he hissed. "You've invited them back. You're inviting the plague into our homes, old man. You're inviting them to come and massacre our men and turn our women and children into slaves."

Arnook's face was turning blue. Hahn only tightened his grip.

"You say it has been years since the war ended. But, you moronic idiots, that doesn't erase the fact that the war _happened. _There is no way to ignore our past. _Fool!_" he hissed angrily, his face livid.

Hahn knew that Arnook had mere moments left to live. With a disgruntled noise of disgust, he used both hands to perform a complex move, and broke the old man's neck.

Arnook's lifeless body fell to the floor, looking even more pathetic than he had in life. Hahn sighed and stuffed the corpse into a large bag, then left the room.

He took a back route to a small hole in the ice that he had found earlier. Down the hole, there was a large cavern that polar leopards often inhabited. He pulled the body out of the sack, then took his dolphin-whale bone scythe and ripped open the old man's stomach. Steam rose from the blood and gore as Hahn continued to hack at the man's body. When it was torn up, but still vaguely recognizable, he shoved it down the hole. He then went to an edge of the city, and shed his bloodstained coat and boot. Along with the weapon he had used to destroy Arnook's body, he threw these into the open ocean. The currents would make sure they disappeared by morning.

Satisfied with his work, he returned back to his home. It wouldn't be long now. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, he bent over the sleeping body of his wife, who did not move; Hahn had given her some of the sleep-inducing potion with supper that night. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"One week," he whispered in her ear. "One week and you will be wife to the new chief of the Northern Water Tribe, I promise."

She didn't stir. Of course not. He had given her enough of the concoction to make sure that she would sleep soundly through the night. In the unlikely event that he would ever need one, he was counting on her to provide him with an alibi.

A teenage boy stood with his back pressed against the wall next to the door that led to the main room, where his father had just entered. His eyes were closed, his teeth were grinding, and he was standing stock-still. He had heard his father leave around an hour ago, and judging from the new spring in his step and the smug atmosphere about him, Hahn's son already knew what his father had done.

He cursed inwardly, and, once the whole house was silent again, he tip-toed back to his room. A hint of worry began to tug at his insides as he flopped down on his bed, and he sighed once, shaking his head.

"You know you're ridiculously loud when you think no one can hear."

The boy jumped, then, sitting up in bed, glared at his sister. "Don't do that. It's creepy."

"Do what?" she asked innocently, folding her arms and leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Just _appear _like that. It's like you're a…ghost." She threw her head back and laughed. He glowered at her. "There's no one but me around, Suru, you don't have to show off like that."

Suru stuck her bottom lip out in a faux pout. "I'm not showing off."

"Whatever."

She glanced behind her once, then came in and sat on the edge of her brother's bed. Lowering her voice, she said, "Rai, I'm scared."

Rai looked glumly at his hands. "I know. If Dad actually…if he…" He trailed off, unable to say the words.

"If he actually killed Chief Arnook, you mean," she said earnestly.

"Yes, yeah, that's what I mean. If he did, you know, actually do it, then…then he's capable of a lot more than we thought, isn't he?"

Suru nodded. "I _know _he killed him, Rai."

Rai sighed. "Don't be like that. We won't know until morning."

Suru opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, a soft voice said, "You won't know what until morning?"

The two teenagers froze, then slowly turned to face the door of Rai's room. A smiling, innocent figure was leaning against the frame, eyes searching their faces for a hint, any tiny betrayal of fear.

Rai stared at his father. "Um, we didn't know you were awake."

Hahn's smile widened.

A malicious glint flickered in their father's eye, and the words caught in Rai's throat. Luckily, Suru was a quicker thinker than he was, and she said, without hesitation, "I was just telling him about my final waterbending exam today. I don't think I did very well, but I guess we'll just find out in the morning."

Rai caught on instantly. "Oh yeah. She's just being dumb, we all know she passed."

Hahn seemed satisfied by the explanation. Rai had learned from his father; he knew that, to appear completely innocent, you can't look only at the face of the person you're lying to, but you can't avoid their gaze either. He looked his father in the eye for a second, then his eyes darted away and he punched his little sister on the shoulder softly. "Go back to bed, Suru. Stop worrying."

She nodded and stood up. As she passed Hahn, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and said, "'Night Daddy."

Rai gently blew out the lamp next to his bed, then turned over and pulled the sheets up over his head. He saw his father's figure silhouetted in the doorway, then, a moment later, he was gone. Fear coursed through him like adrenalin. He did not sleep that night.

The next day, Arnook's wife reported to the council that her husband had gone missing during the night. There was a long search for him, and no one looked harder or longer for the chief than Hahn, who had been a personal advisor to Arnook, and many thought that Arnook had been a sort of mentor to Hahn.

Arnook's remains were found by a fisherman, six days after his disappearance. The corpse was mutilated and crusted with frozen blood, but the sacred necklace found near the body mean there was no mistaking it: Chief Arnook of the Water Tribe, great and peaceful leader, was dead.

The people at once thought to blame the snow leopards, which were known to be vicious, but, as was quickly pointed out, leopards are vicious _only _when disturbed. And there was no reason the Chief would disturb the leopards…

A great sense of mourning descended upon the Northern Water Tribe like a heavy blanket. Arnook had left no living child, so, while the council debated on his successor, his wife ruled in his place…

Hahn, barely concealing a smirk, requested a private meeting with the woman. She was in the throne room, dignified even in her sorrow. He presented her with several luxurious furs. "To ease your mourning," he said. Her lips curled in distaste.

"No mortal possession can ease the pain of losing my husband," she replied coolly. "What do you want, Hahn?"

He bowed lowly to her. "Your husband, may the spirits watch over him, was a great man," he declared. "Powerful and just. However, I'm sure that you had also been sensing some sort of… unease within him."

The woman's grip on the throne tightened. "Say what you came for, Hahn," she warned him. "Or get out of this palace."

"Chief Arnook took his own life," Hahn announced. "He intentionally provoked the wrath of the snow leopards. What other explanation is there?"

There was silence for a few moments. Then, the woman said darkly, "I don't know what to have to gain from proposing this to me, but if I am sure of anything, it is this: _I knew my husband_. And Arnook would have never – _never_ – taken his own life."

Hahn merely shrugged somberly. "Believe what you like," he told her. "But this explanation is the only one you will find that makes sense."

He left the throne room then, leaving the woman fuming, refusing to believe anything this young man once engaged to her daughter said. But Hahn did not leave the palace; instead, he just went to the halls of the council members, the halls ringing with argument and debate. Black curtains were hung on the walls, but otherwise there was no sign of the Northern Water Tribe's enormous loss.

Hahn slipped into the room, where a cacophony of voices were shouting at each other, and slid along the wall. Then, suddenly, he leapt forward and banged a single fist down onto the table. "Control yourselves, men!" he roared. "Now is not the time for the Water Tribe to decay from the inside! We must have order!"

"How can there be order," demanded an elder, "when our chief is dead?"

"A new chief must be chosen quickly and efficiently! There can be no more squabble between old men!" Hahn's chest inflated proudly. "Council! Elders of my tribe! Our next chief must be young, and strong, and devoted to our home! A chief must be proud of his culture, and ready to protect at any cost! My friends! Can't you see?"

"Of course we see, Hahn," said Pakku – the oldest of the council members now, bent and withered with age. Still, his voice was impressive. "You are describing yourself."

"And who better?" called Hahn. "I was once nearly a prince, you must all remember. I am still fit, healthy and strong-bodied as well as strong-minded." He paused, looking around. "Consider carefully, my friends."

He turned and left the room. The council became quieter as they discussed what to do next.

Hahn joined his wife and children preparing for Arnook's funeral. Every house was to be draped in black, and the funeral procession was to be led to the ceremonial site, where the chief's remains would be burned, and the ashes spread out into the sea.

Suru, as usual, impressed anyone who would watch with her superior waterbending skills. Rai watched jealously. He and his sister had an odd sort of relationship. They didn't really love each other like a brother and sister were supposed to – no, it was more like they were bound together by family, and decided to make the best of it. Suru would not sacrifice her life to save her brother, and Rai wasn't sure whether he would for his sister. Rai wasn't sure how he felt about his sister at all. She always had to better than him, always had to be _the best._ It was sickening, but at the same time, he wished he could have her life.

And however much he hated his father, he wished he could have the approval that Suru did. Hahn smiled proudly when he saw his daughter. His eyes only passed over Rai, without even seeing.

Rai stuck to manual labor. Like his father, he was not a waterbender. Rai knew that his father had always been reluctant to admit this weakness, and the shame made him dislike his son even more, for reminding him of his inability. Hahn's wife, Rai's mother, had been a successful healer before the sexist policies had been lifted. Suru took after her father more than her mother, which was something that she claimed to disgust her, but secretly made her proud. Rai took after his mother, being kind-hearted and soft, wary to cause pain or mistrust.

Why Hahn married this woman, Rai never understood. Rai knew his father was possible completely unable to feel love at all, so to marry this poor, weak, helpless woman; _why?_

Rai and Suru were united in a single thing, and that alone: the fear they shared of their father. While they both respected him, there was that part of him that they knew was unstable. The part of him that was driving him crazy. They knew Hahn still held a grudge against the Fire Nation, despite the war ending before either of the children was even born. The way their father talked of the Fire Lord sometimes was startling.

Their horror when, at the ceremony honoring Chief Arnook, Hahn was announced as new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, was beyond belief. _Their _father? _Their _insane, unhinged father? The man who had killed the previous chief? Surely the Council could not be that stupid.

But they were. And, afterward, as the two teenagers received congratulations alongside their father from the citizens, their uneasiness was far too obvious…

Hahn's eyes passed over his two children, and he knew.

**--------------------****--------------------**

HAHN DIDN'T DIE.

He just went crazy. He's the new Jet! Yay!

I love this chapter, because Hahn is just so crazy, it makes for a great story. Rai is the greatest. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The only two airbending masters in the world – father and daughter – slowly went through the motions, completely in sync, gliding and turning and moving their bodies as if they were one. The dust in the air, on the statues and fountains, was being blown away, and the stone looked nearly good as new.

They worked in silence, but as soon as they were done, the daughter let out a huge sigh. "I think I'm bleeding," she said, passing a hand over her shoulder. Her father took her arm and inspected it carefully.

"Just a little red," he said. "I told you it wouldn't take long to heal." Kana smiled. Aang looked around. "Good job," he said sagely. "Although your Three Cranes Windkick could have been higher."

"I know, I know," she said grinning. "I always do that."

There was a screeching noise from above them, and Aang looked up. A hawk was circling above them.

"Is that a Fire Nation hawk?" asked Kana, shading her eyes from the sun and looking up. Aang squinted at the sky.

"I think so…" He held out an arm, just as the bird descended. It perched lightly on his forearm. Aang took a small roll of paper out of the container on its back. "It's for you," he said, smiling and handing the paper to his daughter.

She grinned and rolled the paper open, reading it quickly. "It's from Gyatso," she said, her eyes scanning the page. "He wants to know if we'll be able to make it to the New Moon Festival at the North Pole."

Aang appreciated that his daughter said _we _instead of _I. _He knew that his son would have only asked about Kana, but Aang's daughter had the sense to make it sound as though Gyatso cared about his father, and not only his sister.

"You'll be there," said Aang. "Unless you'd like to stay at court and listen to old men argue."

"The Earth King isn't old. And neither are you, for that matter."

"But Zuko is."

Kana laughed. "I'll write back when we're done for the day."

Aang glanced around. "We're done. Write back, now."

"I don't have any parchment."

"Stop making excuses," said Aang, grinning. "Go to your room, and write back to your brother. Make sure to mention that I haven't died yet."

"Aw, but I don't want to depress him any _more_."

Aang raised an eyebrow, and Kana knew she had made a mistake. "I mean – not to say – look, I didn't mean to suggest that he's _already_ depressed, it's just an expression-"

"Tell him I love him," said Aang quietly. "And that I miss him. Alright?"

Kana looked at her father, then shook her head. "He already knows that-"

"He just doesn't want to believe it. I know. Tell him anyway. Please."

The daughter nodded.

Aang turned and stretched his arms expertly. It had been a long time since the temple had looked this good…he had forgotten the familiar feeling he got whenever he stood on these stones. The feeling of… strength. Belonging.

It was the same feeling he used to feel when he held Katara.

No. Not _used to_. Aang loved his wife just as much as he did on the first time they ever kissed. More, if possible. But something about their relationship had changed after their children grew out of their dependent childhood phase. Realizing a new generation was taking over wasn't the hardest part: it was trying to make sure that same generation were taught how to be moral and right and honest that was the problem. Aang and Katara's marriage had stayed the same, but their friendship had… Aang didn't know how to describe it. Waned? Gotten harder, tenser, and colder? Completely disappeared? He had no clue. All he knew was that nothing was the same.

Except for this temple. This beautiful, wonderful stone temple that stood with the dignity of ancient times. Aang traced the carvings on the wall with a reverent finger. This structure would outlive him and his children, and his children's children. It would be thousands upon thousands of years until this place was unrecognizable.

Almost subconsciously, Aang took a few deep breaths and began to bend. Air, first, in soft twirls and spheres. Then water, elegantly, pulling the clear liquid up, out of the fountain, then into shapes that sparkled into the sun, then dropped back into the pool. After that, earth, stone columns rising from the ground and moving, twisting, quickly, with the power of a hundred men. Lastly fire, slowly, with control. He had tamed the passionate, scorching beast a long time ago; fire was no longer an element Aang feared, but instead he honored it, he respected it for its raw energy and might.

Kana stood hiding behind a corner, watching her father move with such majesty and grace that she had never seen. Despite spending years at the Fire Nation capital, and seeing members of the court firebend every day, she still shivered when she saw the power that a single man could hold; the power to, with one small movement, destroy all indications of her very existence. She knew, of course, that her father would never do this, and that was why she felt safe enough to step forward and say, "Show me lightning."

Aang jumped when his daughter spoke. He had been so focused on his bending that he had forgotten where he was for a moment. Then he smiled and shook his head. "No," he said simply. "It's too dangerous."

"I think I can hold my own with you," she replied, stepping into a defensive stance. Aang stood straight up and shook his head again.

"You can go ahead and stage a mock battle with your brother anytime, Kana," Aang sighed, "but I have had enough violence for this lifetime."

"Years ago," she told him. "Come on, please."

"What good would it do?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes comically as if her father were being insufferably stupid. "It would prepare me in case I ever actually _do _get attacked by a firebender, _duh._"

Aang felt every muscle in his body tense. "Why do you say that?" he asked, with an edge in his voice that Kana barely recognized.

The daughter shook her head. "No, no, I don't mean I _expect _to be attacked, of course I didn't mean that. All I was trying to say was that it might help me."

Aang shook his head and turned away. "Go," he told Kana. "Write to your brother. Now."

This time, when Kana left, she actually did go to her room, and she took some parchment and ink and began to write to Gyatso.

The Avatar opened the doors to the temple's most sacred room. He stepped in slowly, hearing the doors close behind him.

"It's been a long time," he said out loud.

The statue of Roku in front of him did not move. He hadn't expected it to anyway.

The empty spot next to Roku teased him, loudly in the silence. There was no statue there yet. After all, there were no true Air Nomads left, and who was supposed to continue building the statues if they were all dead? Or did the spirits take care of that? Did a statue magically appear in the room when an Avatar died?

Aang wondered who would be the next Avatar after he passed away. Preferably he would have many, many years before his time came, but when he did, a member of the Water Tribes would become the next Avatar. Aang wished he knew that the next Avatar would be wise and clever, but then again, Aang couldn't _ever _remember being wise, or clever for that matter, so maybe that hope was irrational.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in the powerful aura of the room and all his previous lives.

Kana, meanwhile, wasn't sure what else to write. Gyatso's letter had been short but to the point. '_Will you be home in time for the New Moon Festival at the North Pole? Yue's going to be there. I hate mom. I hate this place. Come home soon._'

Gyatso's voice seemed to whisper into her ear, muttered the words he didn't write. _I miss you. I love you._

Kana and her brother were best friends. She didn't have any qualms about admitting it, and though Gyatso would probably deny it with a, "I don't have any friends," or "If anyone, Ozu and Yue." But, being brother and sister, Gyatso and Kana had a sort of bond that neither of them would ever be able to maintain with anyone else. Kana had been the old who told her brother their father's story: the way Aang had gone missing for one hundred years, than had been revived by Katara, their mother, and then mastered the four elements in less than a year. There had never been a real public statement on what happened during that year, so there were far too many rumors abound – there was one that even claimed that Aang and Fire Lord had met a real, live _dragon_ – preposterous! Kana had told her brother everything that Katara had told her when she was a little child. Before Kana grew up and Katara started to hate her.

Kana sighed but forced these thoughts from her mind. It was the sort of thoughts that Gyatso had all the time. She loved her brother very much, but she really didn't understand him. How could he be so depressed all the time? Did he never open his eyes and see the wonder and beauty of the earth and the world? Waterbenders were supposed to be naturally kind and peaceful. Gyatso was neither of those things.

Yue, their cousin, was a very, _very _good friend for Gyatso. She was the exact opposite of him in every way; cheerful, optimistic and shallow. Although Kana had no real love for the kid, she suspected that Yue had helped Gyatso in ways that even Gyatso himself didn't know.

There was a _whooshing _sound and Kana looked around. Another hawk had landed on the window. She stood up and took the message out of the carrier. It was addressed to Aang.

"Why didn't you take it to my father, you silly bird?" she asked absentmindedly, petting the hawk once. She left the room to find her father.

As she walked, she noticed the Fire Lord's imperial seal on the message. She paused, glanced around, then unfolded the letter and smoothed it out.

_Aang-_

_No doubt Katara or your son has already written to you about the North Pole's New Moon Festival; however news has just reached the Fire Nation palace:  
__Arnook, the North Pole's chief since our day, passed away a few days ago. I've never heard of the man who has succeeded him; his name is Hahn and he has never been on any of Arnook's councils. He's wasn't even an advisor, but from what I've heard the people like him well enough. He's no older than I am, but judging also from the letter he wrote to me personally, he sounds like Arnook. Same old policies and politics. All the same, I would like an ambassador from the Fire Nation to be present at the Festival to show our support in this new leader.  
__Azula was already planning to go with Roku, Lu Ten, Ozu and Gyatso, but given her reputation I think it would be better if someone else went._

Kana wasn't sure what Zuko meant when he said _given Azula's reputation_, but she thought she knew where this was going all the same.

_The Earth King's visit is routine and can be handled without you. He is sending his own ambassadors to the North Pole and would surely understand if you left to greet the new Chief. After all, not only are you a representative of the Fire Nation, but of the Air Nomads as well.  
__I have one more favor to ask of you, then.  
__Will your daughter, Kana, stay and greet the Earth King while you are at the North Pole? She is an excellent diplomat, I can tell already, and she is close to the Earth King's age, which will hopefully make him feel more comfortable and thus very generous while we update our treaties. It is much more important that you meet the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, however, and it is certainly not necessary for you to leave your daughter behind, although that is what I must ask.  
__(By the way, Sozin insists I mention that it was his idea to propose that Kana stay while you are in the North Pole. I am truly unsure whether or not he should be proud of this or not.)  
__-Zuko_

Kana stared at the letter for a few moments, feeling her blood turn cold. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about this letter that felt…wrong. There was no way she could have known yet, but she was very, very right.

"What's that?"

She turned around quickly. Her father was smiling at her. "A letter from the Fire Lord," she blurted.

"Oh really?" asked Aang, sounding vaguely interested. "Anything I should know?"

Wordlessly, she handed the letter to him.

His face became stonier and harder to read as he read, until finally, expressionless, he looked up at his daughter. "Write back to him for me. Make sure he extends my condolences to Arnook's family. Tell him I'll do go. And tell him you'll stay."

"But Dad-"

"Yes?" he asked her, looking at her with that air of total attention, and legitimate interest. It was one of the things the people loved the most about Avatar Aang. He always looked like he cared.

Kana had nothing to say. She had no proof for her suspicions. Finally, she told him, "I don't like this."

"You don't like what?"

"I don't want to stay at the capital if you're leaving."

Aang sighed and he seemed to understand. "Kana, I promise you, by the time we get back this whole deal with your mother will have blown over, and you have nothing to fear from a few weeks with her-"

"No, it's not about that. I… maybe I shouldn't stay."

Aang realized he didn't understand. "Why not? You would be helping both Zuko and I out a lot."

"…yeah. Okay. I will."

Aang smiled. "Good. Now go on and write that letter…" he paused. "By the way, did the name Hahn ring any bells for you? I swear I've heard his name before…"

Kana shook his head. "I've never heard of him."

He nodded thoughtfully. "It was probably before your time anyway." He kissed her on the cheek and sent her away.

Miles away, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was thinking the exact same thing. "Hahn," he muttered. "Hahn. Why does the name sound so damn familiar?"

Suki was sleeping in the room next to the one he was in. She had been sleeping a lot lately, which Sokka took for a good sign, because with her other pregnancies she had been up all night with the pain.

They had been sailing for two days now, and the small fleet was expected to reach land in only a few hours. Sokka couldn't sleep – not since he had received that letter from the new chief of the South's northern sister. It had been simple and stately. _Chief Arnook has passed away… I, Hahn, have succeeded him… the New Moon Festival will continue and you are still welcome here…_

The name _Hahn _sounded so familiar, and yet so foreign. But he _knew _he had heard it before! But – where?

There was a voice in the doorway behind him. "Daddy?"

He turned around. His daughter stood in the doorway, a fur coat around her. The moonlight and twinkling stars were sending dancing light onto her hair.

And suddenly he remembered. "Hahn," he whispered.

Yue frowned. "What?"

"Go back to bed, sweetie," said Sokka, turning back and dipping his pen in ink.

"I can't sleep."

"Hmm. Neither can I."

Yue leaned against the side of the doorway. "Why can't you?"

"Just a letter."

"From who?"

"Zuko."

"What does it say?"

"There's a new chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He's… an old friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew him briefly when I was a kid."

"Is he nice?"

Sokka actually laughed. "It's been years since I last saw him. I'm sure he's matured since then."

"So, in other words, he's awful."

Sokka sighed and turned to look his daughter in the eye. "Yue, please. Don't talk about him that way; remember that he is the chief and we respect our sister tribe, especially her leaders."

"Jeez, Dad, it's not like anyone can hear."

He shook his head. "Go back to bed."

She nodded, but lingered for a second. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?" replied Sokka.

She hesitated. "It's just… I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Go to bed."

Yue nodded and turned and left. Her father wondered for a moment if _I love you_ was all she had wanted to say, but then went back to international matters, and his daughter went back to her room, wondering why it was suddenly so difficult to talk to her father.

* * *

So guess what, I wrote another chapter. This story is turning out to be extremely hard to write, I'm not sure why.

And what's this? FORESHADOWING?!?!? Maybe. Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
